Having Fun With Hats
by KimiAnnGin
Summary: Alice decides to go back to Underland and Hatter and herself learn how fun hats can be. Hats are fun when they are just a bit unusual. This is my first Alice story please be nice.


Having Fun With Hats

By. KimiAnnGin

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice nor do I make any money off of this.

A.N.: I am writing this with the customs of the Victorian era in mind, but it will be out of the box from then. This is a goofy idea I thought of late one night. Hope you enjoy reading

It had been close to a year since Alice had come home from Underland. When she had returned from expanding her father's trading company. She felt somewhat happy spending time with he mother and sister again. But she very much missed her Underland friends and wished to see them again. She wondered how she could return. So she consulted Absolum.

"Alice you know how to return." Was all he said then left.

"Damn it!" Alice cursed under her breath very un-lady like. "I don't think I know. How am I supposed to get to Lord Ascot's home again? Oh wait mother mentioned they were having a picnic this afternoon." Alice thought aloud to herself.

It was still early morning she decided to get dressed. She put on a dress similar to the one she wore to Underland last time. Similar style, off the shoulder, slightly shorter skirt. It was a slightly shiny pale blue with lavender trim and under skirt, with matching boots.

Arriving at Lord Ascot's home she said her hello's then excused herself for a stroll in the garden. After she was out of sight she ran all the way to the rabbit hole. Looking in, she noticed it looked the same. So she jumped. She fell like before bouncing of the bed and landing on the ceiling before falling and landing on the floor. She grabbed the key and bottle happy to be back. She drank the bottle's liquid coughed a bit then began shrinking. She then grabbed the little cake under the table.

Opening the little door she bolted through running, taking a bite of the cake and grew as she ran, until she found Chessur or well he appeared in front of her like normal.

"Hello Chessur." Alice greeted with a smile.

"Hello Alice, so you've finally returned. Everyone has missed you especially the Hatter." Chessur explained.

"I've missed everyone too. That's why I've come back. Take me to Hatter please? I wish to see him first." Alice asked with a sweet smile.

Chessur said nothing just turned and began floating in the direction of Hatter she assumed. His body faded till just his head was visible. He moved quickly practically making her run again.

She followed Chessur till he completely disappeared by a tree at the edge of a tree line. Walking out of the trees she found Hatter lounging on the bank of the river, where he threw her across on his hat. His hat was sitting just behind him. She snuck up behind him after having a wonderfully funny thought. She made no sound as she picked up his hat and placed it upon her head, before she walked in front of him casually. Squatting down she smiled at his surprised face.

"Hello Hatter. Did you miss me?" Alice said smiling.

"Is that the maddest question you could think to ask? Of course I did." Hatter asked before he smiled.

Alice leaned in and hugged him tight, he hugged her back, before leaning back again. That is when he noticed his hat on her head.

"Very interesting, I'm not sure my hat is suitable for all occasions on you, but I certainly like it." Hatter commented his brogue deepening. He thought she looked quite attractive in his hat. He also wanted to be the only one to see it.

"Why thank you. I think I'll wear it awhile." Alice said turning and walking away a little. Hatter stood and stepped up next to her. "I think I've decided to stay here in Underland. I'm just not sure yet." Alice said look over the river.

"That would be wonderful if you do decide to stay. The queen would love having her champion back in Underland to stay." Hatter stated with a half smile.

"Yes she would be pleased I know. Hatter would you like it if I stayed?" Alice asked turning toward him.

"Of course Alice, I am always happy to be in your company." Hatter said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Alice being the brave girl she was she leaned forward first and kissed him, causing his eyes to go wider then usual for a second before he kissed her back. When they pulled apart Chessur appeared, looking very intrigued.

"What have we here? Well everyone else can't wait to see you." Chessur smiled his infamous smile as he faded.

Arriving at Mammoreal they went straight in to see the queen. She was waiting in the throne room. She greeted them and took them out to the garden to converse.

"So glad to have you back in Underland Alice. The day of your return is indeed a joyous day." Mirana said in her infectious cheeriness. "Aside from a joyous occasion this is an odd day also. I never thought I would ever see Mr. Hightop let anyone wear his hat willingly." Mirana laughed lightly like a giggle but not little girlish.

"Oh sorry I forgot." Alice said taking it off and placing it back on his head.

"You were not the only one to forget." Hatter said with a laugh.

"Well how about we celebrate your return?" Mirana asked.

"I guess but I am not sure if I am staying though." Alice admitted sadly she just couldn't tell were she wanted to stay more. Here in Underland or go back to London with her mother and sister.

"That is alright we can have another if you decide to stay. It is wonderful to celebrate things." Mirana said as called a maid over. "Show them to their chambers so they may get ready for the evening." She then whispered something to the young maid who giggled shortly like a school girl.

She then turned and motioned for them to follow as Mirana turned and hurried away. She was off to start playing the celebration more then likely.

Alice changed quickly with the help of a hand maid that came in saying she was to be Alice's personal hand maid while she was here. Shortly after she finished a knock sounded on her door. She didn't get a chance to answer because her hand maid beat her there. She watched as the door opened to reveal Hatter. She smiled widely before telling the maid to let him in. She looked at what her was wearing a new dress suit in the style he likes that was shades of maroon and light green. His hat matched being maroon with light green ribbon above the brim and trailing off like his usual hat. Alice wore a midnight purple French Victorian era square neck line with small puff sleeves gown that went to the floor. It had light blue lace trim and light blue rose embroidery on the bodice. She also had her hair half pull back done up in a pretty bun with matching sheer blue and purple ribbons streaming from it down the length of her hair.

"You look beautiful. Shall we go Alice?" Hatter asked taking her arm very gentlemanly like.

"You look very handsome yourself. Yes let's go." Alice said following him out her door.

In the ball room Mirana had in a short time planned a beautiful party. With delicious food, wonderful music, and had invited all of Alice's friends and the whole white court. Which was a surprising size not quite as large as most courts in Alice's home world but not that small either.

They ate, talked, and danced for most of the night, till Alice asked Hatter to go for a walk with her. She was tired of the party, she wasn't a big party person.

They walked around the garden and through the palace, before they wound up at her chamber door. His chamber was just the next one down the hall. She decided to take his hat again and put it on. Smiling she laughed and he laughed along with her. This hat thing becoming their own little joke. This time he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back both making the kiss more passionate. Hatter backed Alice up against her door and she turned the knob. They both practically fell through her door. Her maid was down in the kitchen for dinner like she said she'd be.

They made their way to her bedroom just on the other side of the sitting room. They almost fell through that door to because they refused to let go of each other. Kicking the door lightly behind him like he did the other door, he backed her up to the bed.

"Hatter wait, I will only do this with the man I am going to marry. I love you Hatter." Alice said pulling back a bit, she was still wearing hat.

"And I love you Alice would you consider marrying me?" He asked his shyness coming out almost full force.

"Are you really asking me? If you are, yes I will." Alice asked hopefully before offering her answer.

"Yes I was. You would really marry me?" He asked still feeling shy.

"Yes." Alice said happily throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again. She nibbled his lip and he growled his deeper brogue coming through.

"Playing a little rough huh? Well let's see how you like it." He growled huskily in his deeper brogue. As he ran his hand down her back as he began undoing the laces of the dress running down her back. She pulled her hands down from his neck undoing the buttons of his jacket and shirt. She slid the jacket off and pulled his shirt from his pants then slide that off to before he could stop her.

He then quickly slid her dress to the floor leaving her in her camisole and pantaloons. Her undergarments matched her dress they were a material unknown to her but reminded her of silk. She still did not like wearing corsets and he liked that about her at the moment. She left his ascot alone and moved to his pants undoing them. She let them drop and found out he was wearing no undergarments. He didn't like to wear them to often, she would later find out.

She kissed him again, pushing him around and down on the bed. She dropped her pantaloons slowly and clawed on the bed till she was sitting just above his member. She let him remove her camisole somehow leaving the hat untouched on her head. They both laughed again probably not the last time this night. She leaned down and kissed him again somehow the hat still staying. He lifted her a bit and pushed her back lining her entrance up with his member. He let her slide herself down, she was already wet enough from anticipation. Breaking her hymen she didn't feel much a slight twinge. She waited a second for the twinging to go away and then began moving. Hatter then rolled her over quickly. So quick that the hat came off landing just above head right side up. She reached up and ran her fingers through his unruly orange hair pulling him down for another kiss. They matched each other thrust for thrust moan for moan as they moved together. They gripped each other with their hands hard she ran her fingers down his back leaving red lines that broke his skin slightly.

He sat up pulling her with him not breaking their contact. She bounced against his as he ran his hands all over her body, paying special attention to her breast and then her clit. She held on tighter to him if it was possible as he did the same, as they reached the highest point of pleasure for the first time in their lives. They fell down against the pillows still connected. Glancing up above their heads the hat was still sitting there. They laughed again that hat was just the oddest thing. Cuddling for awhile Alice sat up smiling at him. He grabbed his hat and placed it on her head.

"I really do like my hat on you especially when it's the only thing you are wearing." Hatter said smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hatter!" Alice scolded playfully smacking his arm. A knock then sounded on her bedroom door.

"Lady Alice!" The hand main called through her door.

"Oh my goodness I forgot about Gracie." Alice was a bit shocked. She hopped off her bed grabbing a robe off the hook by the closet door. Slipping it on before she answered the door. "Yes Gracie what is it?" Alice asked peeking out as Hatter hid under the sheets.

"Oh you are ready for bed? I was just seeing if you needed help with that but I guess not. Goodnight Lady Alice. Call me with the bell in the morning if you need help." Gracie smiled curtsied and went to her room in the help's area in the palace down by the kitchen.

"She is younger then me I shouldn't give her any ideas about this." Alice said hopping back on the bed after throwing the robe over a chair in the corner.

"I think you already did." Hatter said pointing to the infamous hat still atop her head. They both laughed.

Well the next morning Alice said she decided to stay because she and Hatter had decided to get married. She also got Mirana's ok to go back and visit her mom and sister when she wanted. She brought Hatter with her to meet them and to visit after. Her mother and sister loved Hatter's sweetness. So they approved of the marriage. They didn't stay in the palace they moved into Hatter's home town after it was rebuilt. Opening a new hat/dress shop, Hatter made the hats and Alice used her knowledge of her world to draw up the hats she had seen, for Hatter to make, and make all the clothing she had seen on her travels. They did splendid in their business.

Alice would still steal his hat almost everyday and forget that she was wearing it. So people would see her wearing it and Hatter not. She was the only one he'd ever willingly let wear it.

They were opening the shop this morning and Alice was wearing the hat again. She turned to Hatter kissed him then flipped the hat off her head and made it land on his. He kissed her just before their first customer for the day walked in.


End file.
